An operational amplifier (“op-amp”) is a direct current (DC) coupled high-gain electronic voltage amplifier with a differential input. An op-amp produces an output potential (relative to circuit ground) that is much greater than the potential between its differential input terminals. Op-amps are among the most widely used electronic devices today, being used in a vast array of consumer, industrial, and scientific devices. Op-amps may be packaged as components, or used as elements of more complex integrated circuits (ICs).
It is sometimes desirable to increase the maximum current provided by an op-amp's output stage to accommodate heavier loads. In the prior art, this has been accomplished by providing “current-boosting” circuits to improving the output stage current. The downside associated with such solutions is that they limit the frequency domain performance of the op-amp. Also, output stages with high current capability may require short circuit protection. Such circuit solutions are generally provided as a separate circuit and need to work properly in conjunction with the current-boosting circuits, which adds complexity and costs to the system.
These and other limitations of the prior art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the following descriptions and a study of the several figures of the drawing.